The Wishing Star
by Kathy Ann
Summary: a wish is made, a broken body falls, a dream come's true but how long will the dream last? Will Kala be able to keep her dream or will she have to give up the one dream that she ever had?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wishing on a star

The name's Kala and it's the morning after my mom left; yesterday she wanted to go on a vacation so she got packed and left leaving me here alone in the house for the summer to fend for myself. Good thing I have a car and I get a thousand dollars a month from my grandparents. I put most of it in a savings account then I blow the rest on buying anime I like to watch and lately I have been wondering towards D.N. Angle. It seems I've been reading fan fiction and watching it every day. _I wish dark were here._

It was getting on towards midnight and so I looked out my bedroom window; it was cloudy i couldn't see any stars. I got up, walked to my window, and open it; the humidity of the day made it sticky so it took some muscle to get it up all the way. I climbed out to feel a a cool breeze; I looked up again and the clouds were starting to spread and soon there was a whole in them. The weird thing was that the whole showed only one star. Thinking back to my childhood times and my day and how alone I was I said "Star light star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight" I closed my eyes tightly and wished for Dark to be real. There was a gust of wind making the clouds go back together. The clouds then began to get darker a storm was coming; even as a chilled I loved watching storms. I heard a rumble of thunder in the distance so I began to count "one, two, three, four, five" another rumble sounded the heart of the storm was five miles away; just enough time to grab my rain coat and water proof blanket.

I climbed back in and got what I needed, in that small amount of time it had begun to rain and I could see flashes of purple lightning "yes a thunderstorm!" I say with excitement. I get back to my window and climbed out with my water proof blanket around my shoulders; I sit under my awning. The lightning had picked up flashing every few seconds. "This is the best storm ever" I say yawning, soon everything was still, the sky turned dark purple and the lightning didn't seem to stop; it lit the sky continually until a giant bolt struck my back yard. The only thing that was wrong was that it was traveling; it came closer and closer to me but I was so scared I couldn't move. I shut my eyes tight because the light was so intense it burned. I waited for the light to finally reach me but instead it stopped and I heard a thud. I opened one eye and seen that the storm had died down it was only at a trickle of rain, I opened my other eye and both found the source of the thud I heard. There was a body lying in front of me; not caring ware it came from I noticed that it was smoking I got up and ran the short distance to it. I put my cover over it and patted it lightly to stop the smoking. I lifted the cover and seen that the person wasn't smoking but was burnt and cut badly. "I have to get you inside but how" then I remembered my window; it can open into a door I mentally face palmed. I cover the person up to keep them from getting wetter and ran to my window and opened it into the door. I went back to the person and dragged them towards my room after a few minutes of struggling we finally got inside; I pulled the person up onto my bed and then closed the door. I sat for a few minutes on my love seat to catch my breathe; after I got my strength back I went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit so I could clean and bandage the cuts and treat the burns. I returned to my room and seen an arm out from under the blanket so I started with that. I took some Neosporin out and dabbed some on a cut and then put a bandage on it, I put my favorite burn cream on the small burns it takes the pain away really fast. I moved the cover off of one of the legs. I pulled the black pant leg up there weren't as many burns but still it was cut a few times I bandaged them and pulled the pant leg down. I did the same to the remaining limbs. I moved the cover off and when to work on the back. Now that I was closer I could tell that the person was a guy; he had a muscular physique. I pushed up his black shirt, "I don't have enough Neosporin for that!" I say looking at a gash that went half way down his back. I went out side to find the leaves of the Bracken Fern. I walked until I seen the plant on the outskirts of the woods. I went back to my house, I smashed the leaves and put them onto the cut and budged it. It was a good thing he was still unconscious all that Bracken Fern would have stung and bad too. I yawned and grabbed my phone to see the time it said 3:30a.m. _Wow it took me three hours to fix this person up._ I grabbed the blanket from the back of my couch and lie on the couch and fell asleep

Dark's P.O.V.

"Alright Krad its time to end this" I yelled at the white entity that was my other half. I started to say the incantation to seal the black wings made by the Hikari family. I could feel myself being pulled from Daisuke.

"Dark what's happening" Daisuke asked worry in his voice.

"Its fine, its suppose to happen" the pulling got stronger until I blacked out. I felt like I was falling as I did I heard a girls voice, she said "have this wish I wish tonight" I could see something getting closer but before I could make it out I jumped I woke to my back stinging and spots on my arms and legs stung as well. I could here light breathing behind me but I didn't care I was exhausted from the fight with Krad so I fell asleep with out another thought.

Kala's P.O.V.

_"Am I really flying or is this a dream?" I asked out loud_

_"This is no dream you're really flying" said a voice in my ear. It sounded familiar; I turned to see who it was and then I seen Dark's face._

_"Now I know I'm dreaming" I said with disappointment in my voice._

_"No, it's really me" he leaned in and our lips almost touched._

I woke up with sun light in my eyes. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time 11:30. _Wow all eight hours, that's lucky_ I thought. I looked over to my bed and seen that he was still there. My stomach rumbled so I got up and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and seen we had some eggs and shredded cheese. I got the eggs out along with the cheese; I cracked two eggs and scrambled them. I put a frying pan on the stove top and began to cook the eggs; I put some bread in the toaster and cooked the eggs the rest of the way. The toaster popped and it scared me like always; I grabbed the toast and put the now scrambled eggs on a plate and then covered the eggs with the cheese. I sat at the island counter and started to eat then heard soft foot steps. I didn't turn around but I knew my guest was up. "How are you feeling? You had a pretty big gash on your back and some minor cuts but I took care of them for you" I say.

"Thank you" I heard the crack of an egg on the frying pan and a sizzle. _Seems like he is making himself at home. _The toaster went down then popped a few minutes later scaring me again.

"I hate that toaster, scares me every time" I say shaking my head. "Do you want some coffee? I can make some even though it after noon" I ask him.

"No, thank you this should be fine" he says. I grabbed the bottle of water that I had left on the counter and drained it. "Could I ask you a question?" he asked me. I turn to look at him but he was facing toward the hallway coming from my room.

I smirked "You just did; but go ahead" I say he turns his head slightly in my direction.

"Did you make a wish last night?" he asked me bluntly.

I got kind of confused "Yes, how did you know?" I asked him pondering how he might have known. I look at him again but he was still facing the hallway.

"What did you wish for?" he asked me. I though he was started to get a little nosy; so I though of the only answer you can give when you make a wish.

"If I tell you it won't come true, but I doubt it would no mater how long or how hard I wished" I said downhearted I turned back around and played with the empty bottle.

"What did you wish for?" he asked more gently. His soft tone made me comfortable so I decided to tell him.

"I might as well tell you, it won't come true any way. I wished for this character to be real, his name is Dark Mousy I really don't think you would know him" I say looking deeply into the clear plastic. I could see me as a blurry figure in the plastic, then he came closer to me and I seen him in as a blurry figure next to mine. I could barely make out the shape of his head and shoulders let alone what his face looked like.

"I bet I know more about him then you do" he said mischievously. I could just tell he was smirking by the tone in his voice.

"Oh really, then tell me something that you think I don't know" I said looking at the blurry figure beside me in the plastic. The figure placed a hand under my chin and turned me around; my eyes grew and I blushed.

"Here's one thing I know you don't know, I'm here" he told me. My blush deepened as I looked away. He dropped his hand and sat next to me.

"No; this is a dream; when ever I see you I know its a dream" I say with a frown on my face.

"This isn't a dream; I'm here I'm real" he said looking at me.

"Yes it is," I scoffed as i stood and walked over to the couch in the living room, "I'll be waking up anytime now" I say as I plopped down. He fallowed me and sat next to me.

"What can I do to prove to you that this is not a dream?" he asked me; I blushed again.

"Well towards the end of the dream I have we almost kiss, that's normally when I wake up" I say blush deepening.

"fine then; I'll kiss you" he put his hand under my chin and tilts my face up, he lend forward as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the ultimate let down, wakeing up from a dream. But it didn't come instead I felt his lips touch mine. I pulled away in absolute shock.

"How is this possible? This honestly can't be real" I say I go back to the kitchen and got a small paring knife. I was about to cut my palm when he grabbed my hand that held the knife. He squeezed it and the knife fell out.

"What are you doing, why are trying to hurt your self?" he asked me angrily.

"You squeezed my hand and it hurt, it hurt!" I say excitedly, "Do you realize what that means, this isn't a dream" I throw my arms around him and hug him. He hugged me back.

"I told you I was real" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I let go of him and made my way back to the living room, "I can be so stupid some times" I say as I sit down on the couch again. He nealed in front of me like I was a small child.

"It's natural to only believe in what you see and experience; I can see why you didn't believe me" he says gently. He stood and sat down next to me; I lend over and rested my head on his shoulder; he didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes he looked down at me. "How would you like to go on a date?" he asked me, I blushed again.

"O-ok, ware do you want to go?" I asked him.

"As much as I hate it, lets go shopping" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I totally forgot to do this in the first chapter but disclaimer I DO NOT own D.N Angel, the only thing I do own is the ideas, the character Kala, and the complete series.

Chapter 2: Shopping

"Shopping you want to go shopping, wow Dark" I say.

"It's mostly because I need cloths I can't ware this all the time" he pointed to what he was warring. I blushed as my mind quickly went to the gutter.

"That's true; when we get back I'm washing that and checking your back I don't want it getting infected" I stand up and walk back through the kitchen. I stopped by the fridge and got another bottle of water. "I'm going to go change, the bathroom is here" I opened the door and turned on the light. "I'll expect you to wash up you know your face and stuff," I looked back and smiled "we can get you some cologne too" I walk into my room and shut the door.

Dark's P.O.V.

I smiled when she was in her room, a few things puzzle me about her like why she blushed all the time; but I'm sure I will find out about her soon enough. my biggest concern now is how I am going to get back to my world or even if I can. I don't think me staying in this world is good. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the water on and washed my face soon there was a knock on the door. "It's suppose to be kind of cold today so here" the door opened a crack and Kala's hand came in. she was holding a black jacket. I opened the door the rest of the way and took the jacket from her, she blushed again. The pink spread and darkened as I continued to look at her. She turned away "we should get going, we have to stop at the bank so I can get some money out" she said. She walked away as I put the jacket on; It fit but it was loose. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall; she was waiting by the door. I wanted to scare her so I took my time walking up behind her; I was about to touch her shoulder when she grabbed my hand. "I don't think so; you may be the Phantom Thief but you don't want to scare me; I might hurt you" she says she lets go of my hand.

"Ok I won't scare you" I opened the door and nudged her out. She walked to the car and got in on the drivers side. _W__ait how did I know th__at? _I got in on the passenger side and she started the car. Soon after we left the bank we arrived at what she called was a mall. We got out of the car and walked in she took my hand and quickly led me to a store.

"This store is called Hot Topic I think you will like some of the styles; I'll let you pick out what you want and then wait for me I'm going to go buy you something" she told me, I nodded. She left and I started to walk around looking at the cloths, a shirt with a funky design looked cool so I took it, a few more looked cool and so I grabbed those too. I walked to the pants and grabbed some they looked like they would fit.

Kala's P.O.V.

I went into American eagle and walked back to ware my friend Jake worked, he was as into anime as I am. "Hey Jake what size do you think Dark would be?" I asked him he walks out from behind the desk and over to the pants.

"Um I don't know but I would say 30" waist and 48" legs, what are you looking for?" he asked looking through the pants

"Dress pants, for like dates and stuff" I tell him.

"I have the perfect idea," Jake said he walked around and got black dress pants, a cream colored button up shirt and a dark purple jacket, " if this is 'Dark' then it should work" he said. He took the cloths to the checkout desk and rang me up. "That's $136.20" Jake says

"Ok" I pull out $150 and hand it to him, he hands me my change and the bag with Dark's cloths. I walk back to Hot Topic and seen dark with no shirt on. "DARK! What are you doing put your shirt back on" I yell at him as I run over to him, I pull him behind a shirt rack.

"I was making sure the shirt fit" he said

"There are dressing rooms dark I told you to wait; what else have you tried on?" I ask him getting redder by the second.

"These pants" he held up six pair of black and dark pants. I face palmed. I took the cloths he had in his arms away from him and took them to the cashier to purchase. I carry out the bag of cloths with Dark behind me. I stopped in my tracks making Dark walk into me.

"What's the mater?" he asked stepping in front of me

"We need to get you some boxers" I say blushing again. I grab his hand and take him to J.C. Penney's. We walk to the Men's department and I just grabbed a simple package of white boxers I bought them and walked quickly out of the store and back to my car. He got in and I zoomed home. When we got home I got out and walked in the house, "ok dark I want you to go get a shower but only put your boxers and pants on I want to check your back" I say. I look at him and remembered he had a bandage on his back still and on his arms. "wait" I say before he could walk off to the bathroom, "I need to take you bandages off for you" I walk over to him and grab his arm I peel off the first bandage and see that the small cut was gone, I did the same thing with the other bandages; the cuts and burns were gone. I pull up his shirt and he held it up, I slowly pull the sides of the bandage and then pulled it off of his back. The large gash was still there but it looked like it was days old instead of it happening last night. "Ok after your shower you have some explaining to do" I say I let his shirt fall and he walked away to the bathroom. It took almost an hour for him to shower. In that time I made dinner it was just simple spaghetti with tomato sauce. He came out his shirt off like I asked, he walked over.

"Do you still want to look at my back?" he asked. I put some spaghetti on a plate for him and set it on the island counter.

"no, but I want an explanation, how can there be cuts and burns and a huge gash down your back last night, then the cuts and burns be gone and the gash look days old?" I ask him, he sat down and I turn towards him.

"its hard to explain, but I'll try my best, the easiest way I can explain it is that my body heals faster then your's would, if I were to suffer a major wound and then Daisuke come out then me staying in Daisuke would heal me faster then being in the world since I was sealed with Krad and the Black Wings it would be like that if I was injured then I would be healed fast so I was ready for the next Niwa boy" he said, he picked up the fork and ate some spaghetti. "This is good" he told me after he got done eating the first bite he took.

"Thanks, you know I do understand what you told me about the sealing and healing faster stuff and it makes sense because then how would you be able to fight if you weren't fully healed" I said. I wasn't hungry anymore so I went and sat on the couch.

"Your not doing to eat, you should, to keep your strength up" Dark told me he got up and brought me my plate with my fork and handed it to me and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat when I am" I assured him but that wasn't good enough for him he took my plate and fork and twirled some spaghetti on it and then put it up to my lips I opened my mouth and he put the fork in and I took the bite. I chewed a little and then said "there I ate, happy?"

"Not until you eat at least half of this" he told me getting more on the fork.

"I hope your not going to feed me" I said as he put the fork back to my lips with more spaghetti

"If I left you to it you wouldn't eat so yes I will feed you" he said. I opened my mouth and he put the fork in. Instead of taking the bite of food I bit down on the fork and wouldn't let go. "Let go of the fork" still I held on to it. "Fine then feed your self" he let go of the fork and I took it and ate the bite that was in my mouth then I got up and took my plate back to the counter and sat down and ate a few more bites. I looked at Dark and he had a satisfied look on his face. I finished eating and went to my room to get the cloths I had bought for him. I brought the bag out and sat it on his lap.

"Here this is what I was getting when I left you to pick out your cloths" I told him. He pulled the cloths out and smirked.

"What did you have in mind for these?" he asked me. I blushed I'm sure he knew but he wanted me to say it.

"Um formal things like dinners or going to the movies" I say trying to stay away from the word he wanted to hear.

"Or dates?" he said smiling at me. I blushed harder and nodded.

"Could you go try them on I want to make sure it all fits" I ask him. He got up and went to the bathroom. Shortly after wards he came out and my jaw dropped. _J__ake w__as right it dose work for him._ "wow, you look gorgeous, I mean really handsome" I say, he smiles "dose it fit alright, the pants are what I'm mostly worried about" I say

"It all fits fine" he told me

"ok now take it off I don't want it getting dirty, oh and stay in the bath room I'm going to go get something" I say as he walks in the bathroom and closed the door. I go to my room and get the swimming trunks I normally use over my bathing suit I go bask to the bathroom and knock. "Here, they're swimming trunks, were going swimming tomorrow" the door opens and he takes the trunks.

Dark's P.O.V.

The trunks were just black and white I tried them on and they fit. I opened the door and seen her yawn as she sat on the couch. I walked over and sat next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her to lie against me. "Are you tired?" I asked her.

"No" she yawned again. I shook my head.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"Well after taking care of you about three thirty in the morning"

I yawned as well "well maybe we should go to sleep that way we can have our strength for tomorrow" I stand up and pull her up as well, we walk to her room and she lays on her couch. "No; on your bed, I'll sleep on the couch" she didn't respond so I check her and she was already asleep. I picked her up and put her on the bed and covered her up. I went to the couch and laid down soon I was asleep.

_I w__as flying over the l__and following something it looked like it w__as__ a light th__at w__as trying to get__ aw__ay from me I d__on't know why I w__as ch__asing this light but I guess it h__ad to be c__aught. I sped up__ and__ as I got closer to the light in questi__on it turned into__ a figure with white wings. _Oh no its Krad what is he doing here. _I went even f__aster__ and fin__ally c__aught up to him. "Kr__ad wh__at__ are you doing here?" I yell _

_"I was brought here just like you were Dark; it's silly how a young girls mind works isn't it?" Krad asked me. He didn't wait for a response "just watch yourself Dark who knows when I might come out"_

I woke with a start I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand it was cold and wet. "I'm in a cold sweat and that dream could not have been a good thing" I looked at Kala and she was still asleep. _I h__ave to do something__ and she might not even forgive me for it. I hope she underst__ands._

XD... ok I had fun typing this chapter...the boxers thing I thought up of on the spot...any way please review tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Krad?

Kala's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at my phone; it was 10:30a.m. We went to bed at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. W_ow I slept for a long time. _I looked at where I was; I was on my bed when I specifically remember laying on the couch. _Dark must have moved me after I fell asleep. _I looked at my couch he wasn't there. I got up and picked up the blanket off of the floor I was about to set it on the couch when I noticed a piece of paper; under it was a black feather. There was writing on it.

Dear Kala,

I'm sorry but I have to take care of something important and I don't want you getting hurt; if I come back then I will see you again; but if not then know that I treasured our time together and that I care for you very much.

Your Phantom Thief

P.S. always remember me.

I felt the sting of him leaving like a punch in the stomach. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces. Tears streamed down my cheeks and burned my eyes. I picked up the feather and collapsed onto my bed. I clutched the letter to my chest and sobbed. _If this is how it's going to feel if he doesn't come back then what would the point be in living._

Dark's P.O.V. 

I stood up and found a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote Kala a note and left one of my last feathers to her. _For her sake I hope I come back. _I walked out onto her porch and grew my real wings doing that was always painful. I took off and soon I seen the same light that I had seen in my dream. I sped forward catching up with it; I was prepared for it to be Krad and to my un-shocked horror it was. "Krad we need to talk, land now!"

"Ah, so it is you Dark how not surprising" he descended and I followed, we kept our distance with each other.

"Krad, what are you doing hear?" I asked him, my back was pulsing and pounding making it hard to stay standing but I could not show that I was weak.

"I'm here to ruin who's ever life that brought you here by finishing what we started" he lunged for me. I pulled out a feather and threw it at him it cut his face then dissolved.

"Krad I don't want to do this but I will if you make me" I pulled out my two remaining feathers and began to chant, the feathers went and multiplied and encircled Krad. In a last attempt he sent ten white feathers to hit me. I was hit in the chest, arms, and face half of them bore a whole in my chest and the last one impaled the middle of the whole. I could not stop the chanting because if I did the human seal wouldn't work. Finally, with blood running down my cut and impaled chest; arms; and face, the seal was complete. Krad wailed in pain as he was encompassed in stone, he became a stone statue then with the last word it cracked and exploded showering me with rubble. _I hope I have enough strength to make it back._ I took off and was only able to fly a few miles my strength gave out and I started to fall; spreading my wings I was able to slow down enough to not get hurt as badly. I landed with my lower half in water, I was too weak to move let alone drag myself out of the water; soon I was surrounded with darkness.

Kala's P.O.V.

I finally stopped crying hard but I still had tears running down my face. _Maybe it's just a bad dream. _I pinched my self; it hurt. I was beginning to think that he could be hurt some ware and I not know where he is. I began to panic so I put my shoes on and ran out my front door, I walked along the path we were going to take to go to the pond. I walked the few miles to the shore and on the far side I seen a slumped figure, it looked like it had wings. I ran to it, I started to cry hard again; it was him. He had pieces of rock in his hair more cuts on his arm and face. I rolled him over and gasped a white feather was sticking out of his chest; I tried to pull it out but it gave off an electric charge and shocked me. _That I will have to deal with later._ I roll him onto my arm and draped him over my shoulder.

I make my way home as fast as I could so I could help him I walked in the back door; it was closer to my room. I wobbled into my room and laid him on my bed again. The feather he left behind started to glow. "I hope this works" I say still crying as I ripped his shirt the rest of the way open. I took the feather and laid it on the wound and both feathers dissolved but he didn't wake up; I cried harder. I laid over him and soon fell asleep tears still in my eyes. It seemed that only a few minutes passed but I looked at my phone and it said 10:00 p.m. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Dark; his wound didn't look any better. The only difference was that is wings were gone. A few feathers were on my bed so I picked them up and put them on my bed side table.

My stomach growled I got up and went to the kitchen to warm up my left over spaghetti; i put it in the microwave. I walked out side to get another Braken Fern to use for his chest. I walked back in and tended his chest and wrapped it with bandages. _At least it will help it heal, I hope. _The microwave dinged so I went to get my food out. I pulled it out of the machine and it looked like Dark's wound; I lost my appetite. I sat on the couch and just stared at the floor. _Wait a second, the white feather it couldn't have been Krad could it?_

Dark's P.O.V.

_All I could see was Krad's face "don't think you got rid of me that easily Dark" he said it over and over until I couldn't take it, I swung my arm to punch him but it just went threw his head._

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling over me, my chest stung like my back did when I first woke up here. I lifted my head expecting Kala to be on the couch asleep again but she wasn't there. I got up but was in agony as I did; I had to make sure she was ok. I walked to the door and slowly opened it so it wouldn't make noise. I walked out to the living room and seen her sitting there just staring at the floor. I smirked; the worry was plain as day on her face. _Its time to ease her worry. _I took a few steps forwards so I was in her peripheral line of sight. She looked up and at me. It wasn't hard to see the tears streaming down her stained cheeks. She jumped up and ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up; I'm so glad your ok!" she cried into my chest she pulled her head away and looked at me. "Never let Krad do that again if he dose I will go psycho ninja white chick on him" she told me. I started laughing but quite quickly, it hurt too badly to continue. The realization of her knowing that it was Krad hit me.

"How did you know it was Krad?" I asked her as we walked to the couch to sit; I was beginning to feel light headed.

"It was the white feather, I tried to pull it out of your chest at the pond but it shocked me, after I got you home I used the feather you left me and they both dissolved" I kissed her on top of the head.

"I'm just glad you're safe" I tell her she looks at me and smiled "are we still going swimming?" I asked her, she got a funny look on her face then frowned at me.

"Not in the condition your in, were going to stay here and take it easy until your chest is fully healed" she told me. I kissed her on top of the head again.

"I love how protective you are. Its cute" she punched me lightly on the arm.

"If you stoped getting hurt then I wouldn't have to be" she yawned. "I don't know why I'm so tired for I slept all day yesterday and today" she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Then let's go sleep and we both will get your bed, no more sleeping on the couch" I tell her, she looks at me surprised but then nodded. We walked to her room; she helped me lay down and then grabbed the blanket I used while I slept on the couch. She lay down next to me and covered both of us up and fell right to sleep. I too fell to sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Picnic

Dark's P.O.V

I woke up and smiled; Kala's arm was across my chest and her head was laying on my shoulder. my chest didn't hurt as badly as it had last night but my arm was asleep from her head being on it. I pulled my arm out from under her head then turned so I could get Kala off of me so I could get up. After getting her situated I left her room and went to the living room. I began to unravel the bandage around my chest. I went to the bathroom to look at my chest in the mirror; on my chest was a small patch of scar tissue. it should have taken longer for this to heal. I rubbed the patch of scar tissue. "Dark are you in the bathroom?" Kala's voice asked she sounded tired still.

"yeah; did I wake you?" I asked her as I opened the door; she looked at my chest and started crying. "don't cry; you've done enough crying" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I can't help it; I thought I lost you; I don't want to lose you Dark" she whipped her eyes.

"you won't lose me, I'm here and I always will be" I hugged her tightly. Her stomach growled; I smiled. "come on lets get something to eat and go swimming" I say as I walked with her to the kitchen.

"well its to early to go swimming but we can eat" she got two bowls out and got a box of cereal and put so me in both bowls, she got the milk and spoons and put them on the counter, she grabbed both bowls and the box of cereal. we sat there and ate half of the box then just sat there. "can we talk?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?" I asked her

"Krad" she said, I had a feeling I knew ware this conversation was going to go.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"How is he hear if I only wished for you to be real?" she asked me.

"To be honest I really don't know but my best guess would be that we are two half's of the same whole, so if you wished for one of us you would get the other half as well" I told her, she nodded as she picked up our bowls and put them in the sink. She bent under the sink and pulled out a basket.

"I was thinking that we could have a picnic " she said, "we could have sandwiches and lemonade and swim all day" she got out a loaf of bread and the peanut butter, I just watched her make sandwich after sandwich and put them into the basket she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "hey picnic at the pond, bring Jason and Ashlee and bring your boyfriend too; ok see you soon bye" she turned to me, "ok we have two more couples coming so if you could help me make the lemonade I would appreciate it" she got in the cupboard and got a bottle of lemon juice and a funnel, she got under the kitchen sink again and pulled out a gallon jug. she was about to walk away but stopped in front of the cupboard and pulled out a jar with white powder in it. "don't forget to add sugar or we will be drinking sour water" then she left to her room.

Kala's P.O.V.

I walked into my room and then over to my dresser, I pulled out my purple and black bikini, I get undressed and put the bikini on, then I found my most summery outfit, it was a black and white tank top that showed most of my back and an old pair of swimming trunks. I left my room and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun like I always do for swimming. I grabbed six towels and sun lotion; I walked back into the kitchen and looked at Dark from behind and laughed silently; if he was in the anime he would have one of those angry frustration marks on his forehead. He was trying to pour sugar straight into the jug; after a few minutes of trying and failing and getting it mostly on my counter I relived him from his duty. "hey go change I'll finish it" I say finally walking up behind him.

"ok" he turned and stood there looking at me; I blushed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the counter.

"go change, you're embarrassing me" he walked on and into the bathroom, soon after there was a knock on the door, I quickly went to it and opened it, "hey guys" Jake his boyfriend Brandon, Ashlee and Jason walked in.

"hey so are we ready to go?" Ashlee asked.

"no not yet, I have to finish the lemonade and wait for Dark" I say as I pour sugar into the funnel.

"honey, Dark is not real" Jake says hugging me from behind, I heard the bathroom door open and Dark walked down the hallway, Brandon, Ashlee and Jason gasped. Jake looked at Brandon who was pointing behind him, Jake let go of me and turned to look at what Brandon was pointing at, Jake gasped and started pointing at Dark.

"see I told you" I say I walked over to Dark the scar that was on his chest earlier was now gone, "ok everyone you know who this is so; Dark this is Jake, he picked out the outfit I bought you this is his boyfriend Brandon and those two are Ashlee and Jason" I say pointing to ware they were.

"hi every one; so are we ready to go then" Dark asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I just got to add the sugar to the lemonade then we can leave" I say I got the jar of sugar and poured some in the jug. I put the lid on the jug and gave it to Jake and to Jason I gave the basket. we all walked out of my house and head down the path to the pond, after about ten minutes of walking in the hot sun we were at the shore of the pond. Jason put the basket down and Jake gave the jug a good shake to mix in the sugar. I put the towels on the picnic table then gave Ashlee the sun lotion then pulled off my tank top. I turned my back on her so she could put some on my back.

Dark's P.O.V.

I was behind Ashlee when Kala handed her the lotion, I took it from her and she blushed and smiled. Kala pulled off her tank top to reveal that she was waring a bikini top. I squirted the lotion into my hands and began to rub it in to her skin. I put more on my hands and rub it on her arms. "don't forget to do my lower back too Dark" she says

"how did you know it was me?" I asked her

"because Ashlee's hands aren't as big as yours, and plus she is standing in front of me" she looked over her shoulder and smiled, I moved my hands to her lower back and began to rub in the extra lotion, "ok that's it you're giving me a massage later your hands are amazing" she says, I laughed a little. after I was done I handed her the lotion and started to walk away. "wait, let me do you" she said, I smiled and turned my back to her after a few seconds of standing I felt her hands move over my back in slow melodic circles, she rubbed my shoulders then moved to my lower back. I moaned as she started to massage my back rather then rub in the lotion.

"we'll have to take turns massaging each other" I tell her as she stops, I turn around and smiled at her, she was blushing. she hands me the bottle, "what your not going to do my chest?" I asked her she blushed harder and nodded, "don't blush its no different then last night" I heard a cat call and looked over my shoulder to see Ashlee dunk Jason.

"it is to different you had a huge whole in your chest now you don't and your not unconscious either." she says she put some lotion into her hands and rubbed them together, she put them on my chest and again rubbed in circles. she wiped her hand across my stomach "there I'm done" she says blushing still. she laid a towel out on the sand and laid on it.

"What, your not going to swim? That is why we came out here right?" I asked her.

"I never swim, I just lay out and watch them" she pointed to Jake Brandon and Ashlee.

"well I don't care, were swimming" I bent down and picked her up, I put her over my shoulder and walked into the water.

"No! its cold ah let me go!" she started to squirm. once I got about waist deep I dropped her into the water, once she surfaced she stood up and playful anger was on her face. She crouched a little and lunged for me, I moved and she landed in the water. She came up and was joined by Ashlee, they both jumped for me. I moved once more and they both missed. I started laughing this went on for about 20 minutes. Kala surfaced once again and looked around. "wares Jason?" she asked Ashlee.

"he had to go to the bathroom but that was an half hour ago" Ashlee began to panic.

Jason's P.O.V.

I walked deeper into the woods, trying to find a place to take a piss. I walked as if something drew me, I walked for about two miles. I soon came upon a clearing were it looked like a small explosion had happened. I walk up to the base of what I guess had exploded, by it laid a small white feather. I picked it up, once it touched my palm is dissolved into my skin.

"I'm back; but ware am i?" I heard a voice say

"hello, who's there?" I ask looking around.

"Dark thought he got rid of me but I'm back, ha ha ha" the voice said. I felt intense pain from my back, while wings sprouted. I could feel myself being pulled into a dark abyss.

"here I am Dark if you kill me again you kill this poor fool", Krad said. "now its time to wait and this time I wont be the one turning to rubble"

Kala's P.O.V.

all of us were walking in the woods looking for Jason. Ashlee was crying. "Jason!" I called, I walked with Ashlee under my arms Dark was nice enough to fly and look for him. soon he landed next to me and whispered something in my ear. "hey Jake, Brandon why don't you take Ashlee back to the house me and Dark will keep looking, she could use the rest" I say they both put an arm around her and walked her back to my house.

"I seen a clearing up a head I think that was ware I destroyed him the first time, walk behind me I don't know what will happen" Dark said as we walked forward to the clearing. We soon got there we spread out and looked for Jason soon after there was a yellow barrier around me and Dark. I tried to get closer to Dark but I was shocked.

"Don't move, with each movement it will shock you, if you move to much it will kill you stay still" Dark ordered.

"very good Dark," Jason stepped out from behind a tree, "this was only made for one person so I just made a wall between the two of you," Jason looked different I couldn't quite tell what it was, the physical thing I noticed about him was his brown eyes had turned a brilliant golden yellow. One of us had to get out and preferably it was Dark, so I began moving taking the shock the barrier dealt out.

"STOP MOVING KALA!" Dark yelled out, how could I stop when he was the only hope of getting my friend back. The barrier began to falter soon it was only over me and not Dark. I finally stopped moving now that he was free.

"you silly girl you could have killed yourself if you hadn't stopped in time you would be dead now" Jason said.

"JASON LISTEN TO ME I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT HIM, PLEASE FIGHT HIM FOR ASHLEE!" I yelled at him, after a few seconds Jason's body doubled over. His eyes flickered from the yellow to brown and back until they stayed brown; he fell back and the barrier was released. Dark came over to me and helped me up; I didn't noticed that I fell while being shocked.

"That was the most reckless thing I have ever seen you do; don't do it again. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do Kala; I love you" Dark said angrily wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't speak my heart had wrapped itself around my vocal chords and was blocking my air supply. I shook my head to try and clear my mind; I pushed away from him so we would separate from our hug.

"What did you say?" I asked him making sure I heard him correctly.

"I said I love you; is that a problem?" he asked me; I didn't answer; I couldn't. My face was buried into his chest as I hugged him again. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "why are you crying, no more crying" I whipped my eyes. We heard a groan from Jason and that snapped us back into reality, we walked over to him, "stand back I have to do a seal" he told me.

"Its not going to hurt him is it?" I asked worried about my friend

"If you mean Jason then no; but Krad will be in agony. The seal itself will separate the two of them; once Krad materializes I will need you to do me a favor. Get Jason and take him back to the house stay with him he will be unconscious for a few days because of the magic; I will hold off Krad for as long as I can and hopefully I will come back" he told me; he extracted his wing and pulled out two feathers and whispered to one and then gave it to me. "If I lose and Krad comes after you use this feather all you have to say is kulinda yangu it is protect me in the words of my magic; it will work for you and it will defend you no matter what Krad will try it will defend you" I put the feather in my pocket repeating what he told me to say in my head, I took a few steps back. Dark held out the other feather and started speaking in a weird language, the feather began to glow along with Jason's body from Jason's mouth came an agonizing scream I knew it had to be Krad

Jason's body began to shake and seize; from his pores came a shining liquid it flowed from his body and began to pool and grow. "Get Jason and go!" Dark said and the liquid continued to grow I took Jason and slumped him over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could with his weight. I reached my house sweaty and tired but I was there safely. I unlocked the door and was greeted by a hysterical Ashlee.

"Oh my god you found him, is he ok?" she asked threw sobs and gasps for breathe.

"He'll be unconscious for a few days but besides that he will be fine" I tell her.

"Thank god" she said, she helped me get him over to the couch to lay him down.

Dark's P.O.V

I looked on in disgust as Krad continued to form in front of me. I continued to say the spell to keep him encased in my magic.

"How could you have done this. Its impossible to separate me from a host's body once I am absorbed into them" said a head shaped lump.

"Well if you hurry up I will tell you how I did it" I tell him. I would probably regret saying that but it was the only way I knew to get him to go faster, a few minutes later he was completely formed. "Well Krad; the way I pulled you out of him was my spell it expels all foreign matter from the body; pretty smart huh?" I switched my spell to encase him in stone once more. Only this time I'm not gonna blow it up. I will put him in the pond to stay. "Krad you will never be able to hurt anyone again!" I tell him.

"As long as you are in this world I will always come back" Krad told me before his head was encompassed. I went up to him and looked around, there was a small white feather by is right foot. I cast a spell that set it on fire. Krad turned from a light colored granite to a dark marble.

"i think it's finally over" I couldn't feel his magic at all. I flew back to the house and disguised myself as a police officer. _Its been a while since I had a good laugh._ I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer; Kala did.

"Can I help you officer?" she asked me with a puzzled look. I lowered my voice; I knew I had her.

"yes I'm looking for Kala..." I didn't know her last name I seen Jake behind her mouthing something "Anderson, Kala Anderson" I finished.

"I'm her; is there something wrong?" she asked.

"i have a message for you; I was told by a young man that he was glad to meet you and fall in love with you and he also wanted me to tell you," I corrected my voice took off the hat I was waring and looked at her, "that we will no longer be bothered by Krad" her jaw dropped and I began to laugh then quickly stopped because she punched me in the stomach.

"you jerk; I thought you were going to tell me that you were dead" she started to laugh and hugged me, she let go and pulled me into the house were I was hugged by a crying Ashlee.

"thank you so much for finding and saving him" she kissed my check, I wiped her tears away and she blushed.

"you have cried so much today, rest your eyes and be happy" I told her, she nodded and and walked over to the couch were Jason was laying, Jake walked up; I smiled. "You saved me back there, thanks"

"no problem, great disguised by the way" he told me then Brandon and him left.

Back in the woods the statue of Krad started glowing, after a few minuets the stone cracked, the cracks spreed in all directions and crumbled, revealing a smiling Krad. "As long as he is in this world I will always exist" Krad took flight and flew towards Dark's magic


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :The Last Day

I pulled Dark into the kitchen so we could talk. "Do you think that Krad is gone?" I ask him

"I'm sure; but before I encased him in stone he said something and its starting to bother me" he told me.

"What was it?" I asked him, he took my hand and lead me to my room. He shut the door behind him as he walked in.

"He told me; that as long as I'm here in this world he will always come back. If that's true then keep that feather" he told me.

"Do you think it's true? That it could happen?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, he came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me to lay on his shoulder.

"If it is I will continue to protect you for as long as I'm here" he kissed the top of my head; I smiled. In the other room there was a loud noise and a scream from Ashlee. I got up and ran out of my room. Dark was behind me; a white flash goes by me and Dark was no longer moving. I turned to see a white feather revolve around him. I felt arms brutally grab me. I knew if I struggled I would get hurt; for Dark I wanted to stay as unhurt as I can. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see what he would do to Ashlee if she got in his way. He pretty much carried me through the door and out side. He flapped his wings and took off.

"What did you do to Dark?" I asked Krad.

"I froze him so I could get you; it only lasts a few moments but that is long enough to do what I have to" he continued to fly. _Hey I'm flying but not with who I thought it would be._

"What are you going to do, with me?" there was no answer; he started to descend. He landed and put up a similar barrier as before.

"You can move in this one; it won't shock you" he walked threw the wall with a rope in his hand. He grabbed me by the wrist and forcefully spun me around he draped the rope over that wrist then grabbed the other with just as much force and tied them together. He walked out and I began to cry; I could see him on the other side of the wall so I moved to the farthest corner and sat looking out the other way

Dark's P.O.V.

I collapsed onto the ground gasping for air. _A freeze spell; how childish._ I stood up and seen Ashlee on the floor. She looked like something had hit her head, she had a goose egg and it was bruising, Jason was still unconscious and Kala. "KALA!" I yelled as I ran out of the house; taking to the sky once I broke from the door. _He took her; I can't believe that I let him take her._ I grew furious with myself. _I promised I would protect her and I failed._ I couldn't feel his magic anywhere. "this is going to be a long day looking for him" I flew around for a few hours scanning the forest for any sign of Krad I could find. I looked for hours until I came up with an idea. _I wonder if Kala called to me; if I would be able to find her. _"Call out to me Kala; please it maybe the only way I can find you" soon after I could hear a whisper, it was soft at first but once I turned the way it was strongest I could make out what it was saying

"Dark, please; come save me" it was Kala's voice she sounded like she was crying. Instantly I could feel where she was; I followed this feeling until I could see a dim light coming from the forest below. _I hope she remembers the feather I gave her._ I started to descend; I landed and saw that Kala was in a barrier hunched in the corner.

"Dark, how noble of you to come to a damsel in distress" at Krad's words Kala turned her head and called out to me.

"Dark; I'm so glad to see you!" she said standing up and running over to the side of the barrier that was closest to me. She wiped her eyes on her shoulders.

"What did I tell you earlier? I will protect you for as long as I am here" I reminded her.

"That's enough chit chat, lets get down to business Dark" Krad said.

"What do you want Krad? I'm not going to give you anything, not Kala and not me" I tell him.

"I don't want her she was just the bait; but you; yes; you will do" Krad threw out three white feathers. One moved to revolve around me, him, and both of us. I could feel myself being pulled towards him and I could see him being pulled in my direction. All three feathers going around us moved faster.

"Dark w-whats happening to you?" Kala yelled, the last thing I remember before the pain was the barrier falling around her. My knees buckled as I felt the impact of Krad's body against my side. As I felt my arm being torn away the only thing I could think of was Kala's safety. The agony I felt now would have been for a different reason if something happened to her.

Krad's P.O.V

_I knew my plan worked when I felt the pull of the magic at work. once my body combined with Dark's it will all be over once and for all. Ha ha ha ha!_

Kala's P.O,V.

The barrier fell and I was free; he wasn't very good with tying me up so it was easy to get myself out of the rope. I could see Dark moving towards Krad and Krad go towards Dark. "Dark; w-whats happening to you?" I yelled, he didn't answer. Krad was almost gone. Dark was screaming in agony, between his screams he was saying something. "MAKE!...A!...WISH!...NOW!" tears were streaming down my face

"But you'll go too; I won't be able to stand it" I say

_"_PLESE!...DO IT!...WISH HIM AWAY!" I cry even harder

"Star light star bright first star I see tonight wish I may wish I might have this wish I wish tonight," I closed my eye tightly and took a deep breath, "I WISH KRAD WAS GONE!" I yelled the clear evening sky got dark and white lightning flashed. It struck the place were Krad stood before. Dark stopped screaming and collapsed to the ground; the lightning struck again and Krad appeared.

"You damn little girl! What did you do? Well it doesn't matter now I will just kill you!" he raised his hand in it a white feather before he could do anything his arm began to dissolve like star dust in the wind. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" he yelled it went up his arm; now his legs did the same. The dissolving met at his shoulders, now he was just a floating head. He started to scream in frustration but he was cut off when his head was finally dissolved.

"It worked, I can't believe it" I say Dark was on his hand and knees I rush over to him and help him stand then he looked at himself.

"I don't know how much time we have together but," he pulled me closer to him, then our lips touched. This kiss was not to prove that he existed, it was not to prove that I wasn't dreaming it was to prove just how much he deeply and truly loved me. His arms were wrapped around me one hand in the small of my back the other one higher; my arms were around his neck. After several seconds of kissing I could feel his hands dissolve; he knew they were because he held me tighter and deepened the kiss. Shortly his arms were dissolving away; along with his lower torso. he broke our kiss and said "I'm glad I got to meet you and fall in love with you, but please don't cry for me; if we don't meet again know that I loved you dearly" he kissed me again by then he was almost gone. Tears were streaming down my already stained cheeks as he stepped back and fully disappeared.

"Good bye Dark, I'll always love you" my tears stung my eyes as I walked along the path to my house. I put my hands in my pocket and in one I felt something soft, I pulled it out and half sobbed half laughed. It was the feather Dark gave me I put it up to my face and rubbed my cheek it was warm. I arrived home and walked in Ashlee came to me.

"Where's Dark? Is he ok?" she asked, Jason moaned, sat up, then quickly laid back. "He's been doing that since you and Dark left"

"Well; Dark won't be coming back" I tell her tears coming back to my eyes; she gasped.

"Is he dead?" she asked

"No, he's not dead; he's just gone" I told her.

"Oh; what about the other guy?"she asked.

"He is gone too" I told her. She sighed in relief

Dark's P.O.V.

"MAKE!...A!...WISH!...NOW!" I found myself yelling I was on my hands and knees and Krad was almost gone.

"But you'll go too; I won't be able to stand it" I heard Kala say.

_"_PLESE!...DO IT!...WISH HIM AWAY!" I could here her crying.

"Star light star bright first star I see tonight wish I may wish I might have this wish I wish tonight," there was a pause, "I WISH KRAD WAS GONE!" I felt immediate relief from the pain I was in. My muscles were weak I couldn't get up. It got dark and I saw flashes of white lightning.

"You damn little girl! What did you do? Well it doesn't matter now I will just kill you!" I lifted my head ready to act as soon as I could. Krad raised his hand but nothing happened a few seconds later his hand began to dissolve. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Krad yelled. I looked on as he continued to dissolve.

"It worked; I can't believe it" I heard Kala say. I was up on my hands and knees when Kala rushed over she helped me stand up I looked at myself unsure of how much longer I will last.

"I don't know how much time we have together but," I pulled her closer to me, held her tight and kissed her. This kiss was not to prove that I existed, it was not to prove that this wasn't a dream it was to prove just how much I deeply and truly loved her. My arms were wrapped around her one hand in the small of her back the other one higher her arms were around my neck. After several seconds of kissing I could feel my hands dissolve so I tightened our embrace and deepened the kiss. My arms were dissolving away along with my lower torso. I knew I didn't have much time left so I broke our kiss and said "I'm glad I got to meet you and fall in love with you; but please don't cry for me; if we don't meet again know that I loved you dearly" I kissed her again by then I was almost gone. Tears were streaming down her face and I couldn't wipe them away.

I stepped back and soon the area around me turned black; I was falling again. I land on something hard. "I need to stop landing on hard things" I say out loud.

"Sorry about that" said a small childish voice. I look up and seen a young girl looking no older then five.

"Where am I?" I asked the small blonde blue eyed girl

"You are where all the souls go, to get there next assignment for there next life" said the young girl.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am the Assigner, but you can call me Karma" she smiled sweetly.

"Karma huh" I say she gave me a stern look, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" she put her hand on her hip.

"No, its just where I came from people talked about good Karma and bad Karma" I told her.

"Oh," she giggled, "ok well lets see what your assignment is, what's your name?" Karma asked.

"My real name is Koku Yoku, but you can call me Dark" I tell her smiling my usual heart melting smile.

"Black Wings huh? Your not from the world ware you came from; interesting; how did you get there?" she asked.

"A wish" I say, I lowered my head.

"Did you love her?" Karma asked.

"Yes I did, very much so " I say.

"I know you assignment"

"Wait, did you see a guy named Krad?" I asked her

"Oh, the blonde bully; don't worry about him. Once you are at your assignment he will no longer exist" she said the area around me turned black and I was falling again. This time I landed on me feet. I looked at my surroundings; I was by a pond. I recognized where I was and became very happy. I though about how happy Kala would be when she sees me. "_you can't go to her yet; you have to start a life; change your name; build a home; then when the time is right you will find her_"

"Ok Karma and thank you"

"_I hate seeing lovers being torn apart; the last Assigner didn't mind; that is why Romeo and Juliet died_" she replied. I walked along the path I knew would take me by Kala's house once I got there I looked in on her threw the window; she was laying on her bed sobbing; her tears falling on something she was holding. I couldn't quite make it out but it looked like it was a picture. My heart broke when I knew I couldn't comfort her. I walked away from her window and kept walking until I got to town. I found a job that supplied a place to live and I changed my name like Karma said to do. In town I would see her friends but it took almost a whole year for me to see Kala.

* * *

OMG I can't believe I'm almost done with this; I have one last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so this is the last chapter, -jumps up and down- I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED IT! you guys are in for a real treat; this is the first fic that i was able to finish -cough- in a three year span -cough- what? any way please enjoy this last chapter. (P.S. the last two lines are my favorite, have to read to see what they are) ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Two Years Later

Kala's P.O.V.

Ever since Dark left I've had trouble keeping a relationship; it took almost a year to find a guy that would go out with me. When they did something mysteriously would happen to them and plus they were all jerks; I guess Dark will always be the one to have my heart. Today is the two year anniversary of when Dark disappeared. Me, Ashlee, Jason, and Brandon decided to go to the pond for a picnic each year since he has been gone. After the picnic we go to where _it_ happened; the first year after I got home I cried the rest of the day until I fell asleep. I turned the feather that he gave me into a necklace and even after two years it is still warm. We all got to the pond and set the basket on the table. "Hey look, that's new" Ashlee pointed out a house, its back door was next to it's deck.

"I wonder who lives there?" I asked.

"I don't know; come on lets go see" Ashlee began to pull me towards the house we walk to the front and she knocked on the door.

"Just a second" said a male voice called from inside. _He almost sounds familiar._ I shook my head getting the thought to leave my mind.

"Ooh, he sounds cute" Ashlee said; I was facing her with my back to the door. The door opened and and I saw that she smiled. I turned and looked at the door; the person standing there had brown hair and brown eyes; but he looked familiar. He looked at me I blushed as he smiled; the smile looked the same. "We were just wondering who lived here since this house is new, at least new from last year" Ashlee said.

"Oh well; my name is Drake. What are you guys doing out here?" he asked us

"W-we're having a picnic, we're remembering" I tell him.

"Do you mind if I join you; I haven't had lunch yet and I'm kind of hungry" he asked us.

"Um; ok you can go on our hike with us too; if you want" I say.

"I would like that; are we going to be swimming since the pond?" he asked.

"Yeah" I say, I start to walk away but he grabbed my arm. His grip was firm but not tight almost like he didn't want me to leave.

"I'm gonna go back to the guys" Ashlee says, she winked at me and trotted off.

"Would you like to come in? I can make some lemonade" he told me. _crap! I knew I forgot something, _I thought.

"Ok," I say I walk in and was pleasantly surprised, "you have a whole wall decorated with Dark that's awesome; it this why you wanted me to come in?" I asked him.

"That's one of the reasons, " he told me, "what are you remembering?" he asked as he lead the way to the kitchen.

"A really close friend died trying to save me; if I didn't do it; then he wouldn't have died" I say getting teary eyed.

"Its not your fault; I bet he would have protected you no matter what he had to do; so don't start crying" he said. He whipped the one tear that was on my cheek away and I blushed again. _Why do I keep blushing?_ He got ready and we walked out to the pond. We swam for about two ours; even I got in. After we swam we went on out hike. It took about ten minutes to walk the two miles to the small statue that we had put up; Drake walked over to it. "In loving memory for the one I love and loved me back" Drake read the engraving. I took out my feather necklace; it was still pristine and perfect since the day Dark gave it to me. I put the necklace on the statue always hoping something would happen. This time I though I saw the feather glow but it must have been a trick of the light. Coming here always brought that horrible memory back from the depths of my mind; each time I relived it it made me cry. The others knew not to come around and try and comfort me but Drake didn't.

Drake's P.O.V.

I watched Kala closely and seen something I was not expecting to see; one of my old feathers. _She kept it all along. _I looked at her face; she was crying, I hated it when she cried and for no reason. I walked up behind her and places my hand on her shoulder; she looked up at me and whipped her eyes. "Sorry it's just; I miss him so much" she told me. I nealed down and hugged her; even though she was crying it felt good to finally be able to hold her in my arms again. _Now would be a good time._

"Do you want to go on a date?" I asked her

"W-what? A date?" she asked surprised; she wiped her eyes.

"Yes; lets go shopping," I pulled her up, "I take it that your friends can get back to your house right?" I asked.

"Yeah; the door is unlocked" she said.

"Ok then lets go" I pulled her back along the path to my house. We went to the mall and I dragged her to Hot Topic. "do you think I would look good in this?" I held up one of the same shirts she bought me before.

"Yes, I think you would look great!" she says; I buy the shirt and take her to American Eagle. I pick out black dress pants, a cream colored button up dress shirt, and a dark purple jacket. I put them on in the changing room and walked out.

"Wow; you look so similar" she says, _I know the one thing that will get her, and I have been practicing._

"Why don't you come back to my house for dinner" she agreed, a little while later we walked into my house with the movie we were going to watch.

"So whats for dinner then?" she asked sitting down at my peninsula counter.

"Spaghetti, is that ok?" I ask her.

"Its actually my favorite," she told me giggling, "i can help if you want?" she asked me.

"No, no I got it," soon it was done and I was putting the finishing touches on it; I set our plates on the counter," You've better eat it all this time" I say not thinking as I sat down.

"What? This time? What do you mean?" she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"There is only one thing I can say; I don't know if you will believe me; but," I lifted my shirt to reveal a large circle shaped scar. "that Braken Fern stung like crazy" her mouth dropped, she shook her head. I turned around and pulled up the back of my shirt to reveal a scar that went half way down my back.

"You can't be; it can't be. I watched you disappear; I felt you disappear" she was crying again.

"Will you stop crying your going to run out of tears before you stop" I say. She got up and walked up to me.

"Tell me something about you I don't know"

"I'm back"

In the deep recesses of the rocky mountains a great white light shown in the night, followed by menacing laughter.

* * *

As you can see there is going to be a sequel just not sure how long its going to be but i hoped you have enjoyed this story; i certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm just sad to see this one end.


End file.
